


The Ties That Bind (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: yuletide_smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the siege on Houtou Castle, Dr. Nii finds he wishes to speak more with Homura, and he pays the war prince a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind (2007)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2light4dark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2light4dark).



> This was written for the 2007 Yuletide Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The requester asked for bondage, blindfolds, voyeurism, and the following prompt: _Darkness comes in so many delightful shades. What's yours?_

Dr. Nii stood outside the gates of Konran Castle, a devious smirk curving up the corners of his lips. It had only been a few days since the war prince Homura had laid siege to Houtou Castle and stolen the Seiten scripture for himself, but the good doctor was not one to wait and bide his time – well, not when it came to things that interested him. And Homura was something that transcended 'interesting'. 

That was what had caused him to seek out the heretic god in the first place. Truth be told, he really couldn't give a damn about the stolen scripture – salvage was Kougaiji's job, and he was certain that the Lady Koushu would get on the prince's ass to see that the task was completed. No, his visit was of an entirely more _personal_ nature. His smirk widening, he flicked the remnants of his cigarette away and strolled leisurely through the castle's entryway.

The doors swung shut behind him, and for a moment, there was silence – save for the slow, deliberate sounds of Nii's shoes echoing throughout the massive chamber. An excited whisper travelled around the perimeter of the room, and Nii stopped, his dark eyes looking around in obvious ennui. A wolfish smile settled on his face as he saw dozens upon dozens of glowing eyes peer out at him from the darkness, and before a word could be spoken, the doctor drawled, "I'm touched to be received by such a large welcoming committee. If one of you would be so kind as to run along and tell Homura that Dr. Nii Jianyi is here to see him, I'd really appreciate it."

"Arrogant human," one of the demons hissed from the shadows. "You are either very brave or very foolish to think that you could attack this castle on your own!"

The doctor rolled his eyes, and replied, "I'm neither. I'm just a whisper in the darkness, really. Merely a curious man who has come to converse with the war prince." He grinned and nuzzled the nose of his plushie. "Isn't that right, Hunny Bunny?" he asked in a cooing voice, his grin widening when the stuffed rabbit 'nodded' its assent. Clearing his throat, he straightened and tucked his toy back under his arm, his hands going into his pockets. "You see? It's as I've said." His expression sobered somewhat and he heaved a rather put-upon sigh. "Now will you just go tell him I'm here, or maybe I'll just show myself in, ne?"

"Maybe I'll just tear out your throat and feast on your entrails," another demon growled before he took a menacing step toward the doctor.

Nii appeared nonplussed by this, and he shook his head in disbelief before he turned to murmur to the toy at his elbow, "I'm just trying to be civilised, and this is the way they act. Can you believe it?" He snorted in amusement. "Youkai…go figure. Only they could perceive me as a threat."

"Stop this."

The voice was incredibly soft spoken, but carried like the loudest roar. A moment later, a tall, willowy god dressed in a pale, lavender robe appeared next to the doctor. Turning to Nii, he said, "Homura says he will speak with you. But be warned, if you waste his time, he will kill you without question. Do you wish to proceed, or shall I see you out?"

Dark eyes turned to look up at Shien, and Nii snorted in amusement. "Well, I didn't come all this way just to turn back now, did I?"

"Very well. Then come with me." Shien held out a hand, and as soon as the doctor took it, the two were transported to the war god's antechamber. "Homura told me about you," the god said quietly. "Of how you gave him the scripture rather than fight for it. I only hope you're not here to try to plead your case to have it returned to you. If that is so, then you have wasted your time. This way." Shien opened the heavy door and escorted Nii across the polished floor to where Homura was seated. He moved to the war prince's right side, Zenon already at his left.

"So, you've come back, have you?" Homura drawled, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised, but not disappointed that you chose to seek me out."

"Oh? And why is that?" Nii asked as he shifted his stuffed rabbit in his arms, now cradling it like a baby and lightly tickling its belly with his fingertips.

"Most people aren't foolish enough to seek out a god. Let alone a war god. And alone and unarmed, no less."

"Well, I always have been a little bit…unique," Nii responded with a slight laugh, his attention still focused on his toy. "I just felt that our conversation the other day was painfully short, and ended so abruptly. Besides, it's hard to have meaningful dialogue when there's an audience present, isn't it?" He lifted his head and fixed his gaze briefly on each of the two men flanking Homura.

"Indeed," the war prince replied as he arched a brow, an amused smile causing the corners of his lips to turn up a little. "Tell me, doctor…you seem more intelligent than others of your kind. Why don't you join us in our quest?"

"No, I don't think so," Nii replied almost immediately, and he fumbled in the pockets of his lab coat for a cigarette and his lighter. After he'd sparked it up, he turned his indigo eyes back to Homura. "I already have a job, thanks. The pay isn't so good, but then again, I'm not really expected to do all that much, either."

Homura was notably surprised by his answer – no one had ever refused divinity before. He glanced briefly at his two companions, and then back at the raven-haired human. "I am going to destroy the heavens and the earth and remake them as I see fit. The only way to escape that destruction is to join me."

Nii considered that for a moment, and then he removed his cigarette from between his lips, pursed them, and exhaled a series of smoke rings. "It sounds like a very noble endeavour. But frankly, I really don't see how that would benefit me at all."

"Arrogant bastard," Zenon muttered under his breath, but he was silenced by Homura's raised hand before he could go much further.

"By joining us, how could you not benefit?" Homura asked, his mismatched eyes fixed intently on Nii.

The dark haired scientist stared back at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing, much to Homura's irritation. When he'd finally calmed down, he peered over the top of his glasses at him and drawled, "Buddha himself was never able to draw me into the fold, so to speak. What makes a war god think he'd fare any better than the head honcho?"

That answer did not please Homura in the least, and as he narrowed his eyes, he murmured lowly, "I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way. You would have been a worthwhile ally, I'm sure. Zenon, kill him."

"With pleasure," the ginger haired god all but purred as he unslung his weapon and aimed it at the doctor. "Bye bye, asshole."

As Zenon fired, Nii narrowed his eyes slightly and held up a hand. The rounds slowed as they drew nearer to him, eventually stopping completely and hanging suspended in the air. With a flick of his wrist, he turned the bullets back on their owner at the same velocity and intensity with which they were initially fired. Of course, they had no effect on their new target; gods were so arrogant about their immortality.

Homura's eyes widened as he watched this exchange, and he held up a hand to stop Zenon from firing another volley. "Well now, that was certainly unexpected," he remarked, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. "You never mentioned that you possessed Dharmic powers – and at such a high skill level, too."

"Well, I guess that I am a little bit special," Nii replied with a smarmy grin. "And it wouldn't have been all that much fun to come in here and tell you all my secrets right out of the gate now, would it?"

"Are you a priest, Doctor?" Mismatched eyes lingered on his form, a hint of something shining in their depths.

"I might have walked that path at one point, but I've found there are much more interesting and exciting things to do than to chant sutras and copy scriptures all day. After all, mandates from heaven are not only boring, but sanctimonious, and beyond hypocritical."

"How do you figure that?" Homura asked, now beyond intrigued with his guest.

Again, Nii laughed. "Oh come on! Would you seriously have me believe that the gods follow the mandates they lay down for this world? That they're completely pious and without sin? That they're so perfect and pristine that they can dictate morality to me?" He snorted in amusement. "Don't make me laugh. I can't deny the existence of gods, as I'm obviously looking at three, but to say that you're supreme beings that protect the innocent and the devout? Hardly. You're just as self-serving and arrogant as I am."

Homura was silent for a moment as he studied the human before him, and finally he turned to his two companions and said, "Leave us."

Zenon looked confused. "But Homura –"

"I _said_ leave us," he reiterated, his eyes sparking with annoyance.

The ginger haired god looked at him for a moment and then snorted in disgust. "Fine…but I don't like this. Call us back if you're going to kill him, yeah?" With that, he disappeared.

"I'll talk to him," Shien assured his leader. "Please, exercise caution with this one." With that, he also vanished from sight.

Once they were alone, Homura turned his gaze back to the doctor. "Well now, don't you just cater to the darkness with that philosophy of yours."

"It's not so much a philosophy, really," Nii drawled as he drew closer to the war prince. "As for the darkness, well, it comes in so many delightful shades. What's yours?" He was now a couple of feet from the other male, and again, he exhaled his smoke, and then crushed the remnants out under the toe of his shoe.

"I exist," Homura replied almost immediately as he held up his hands to show the heavy chain linking his wrists. "That is the darkness within me. That I exist." He had no idea why he would so readily confess this to the doctor, but for some odd reason, he found Nii's cold, detached logic somewhat comforting to him. He knew he wouldn't get sympathy from the dark haired human, but perhaps he might get something far better…

Nii arched a brow as his eyes ran over the length of chain, and suddenly he snorted in amusement. "Your shackles may cast a shadow over your life, but if you think about it, that particular brand of darkness can be quite beautiful." He closed the remaining distance between himself and Homura and rested his hands on the god's knees. "Shall I show you?"

Homura's breath caught in his throat, and he immediately grabbed Nii's hands. "I could kill you for being so presumptuous."

"You could, but you won't. I've already piqued your curiosity, and besides, I know that you find me interesting." His fingers began to lightly caress his knees through his trousers. "You'd see it as something of a waste right now."

The doctor did have a point about that. Homura was curious to see where Nii would go with that line of thinking, and if the stirring he felt in his groin was anything to go by, he had a pretty good idea what his 'lesson' would entail. He could smell the human's cologne – spicy, without being grossly overpowering – and as he studied his face, Homura had to concede that he wasn't entirely unattractive. Besides, Nii seemed to show no fear around him. No one else he had ever met had been like that, and he found it somewhat of a turn on. After a moment, he nodded in acquiescence. "Proceed," he said as he released his hold on the other's hands and sat back a little, the gentle touch sending little jolts of pleasure shooting through his body.

Indigo eyes surveyed the large chamber. "Here?" he asked a moment later, and then he shrugged as he let his hands slide a little further up Homura's thighs, his thumbs now just barely brushing against his groin. Nii smirked when he felt the partial hardness already there, and with a shrug, he remarked, "That's fine by me; it's your party after all."

Homura groaned softly at the touch, and he felt his cock swell to full hardness. "No, not here," he managed to reply in an even tone, and with a wave of his hand, he moved them both to his personal rooms. "Better," he murmured as he leaned back on the bed, his chains falling against the covers with a soft clink. "So, what were you going to show me?" he asked with a small, sultry smile. "Remember, I am a god and have seen many things, so it will take some doing to impress me."

Nii laughed darkly. "Well, I've never really had any complaints before, so…" As he trailed off, he unbuckled his belt and stripped it free from his trousers, winding it loosely around his hand as he knelt on the bed next to Homura. "Now I know that your strength is beyond reproach, but since I don't have anything imbued with heavenly powers, for the purpose of this exercise, try to use a little restraint, ne?" He let his gaze linger on the god's hands for a moment, and then he deftly bound each wrist in the leather and quickly secured them to the headboard. "See?" he purred lowly as he watched Homura test the strength of the bond. "Restraint can be deliciously attractive, don't you think? You want something so desperately, and it hovers, just out of your reach. So close, and yet so far…" He trailed the tip of an index finger down the centre of Homura's chest, feeling the ridges and planes of taut muscle ripple beneath the digit. Again, he brushed over the war prince's cock, and he arched a brow when he felt the substantial bulge. "Hn…I'd have to say you agree with me on that point…"

A low hiss escaped through Homura's parted lips. No one had ever used restraint as a form of pleasure on him, and the god was finding that his arousal was soaring to new heights – and he wasn't even undressed yet! He licked his lips and turned his gaze to the doctor. "I do. Not being able to touch makes me want it more."

Nii grinned darkly. "And what if you couldn't _see_ that which you desire?" He loosened his tie and slowly pulled the strip of cloth free from around his neck. He slipped the band over Homura's eyes and wrapped it around his head, tying a knot at the front, right over the bridge of his nose. "No peeking now," he chided in a sing-song voice before he leaned down and kissed the war prince hard on the mouth.

Homura was a little surprised when he felt the doctor's lips on his own, and when he gasped in shock, Nii capitalized and thrust his tongue into his mouth. The god was momentarily taken aback, but then he growled low in his throat and met the embrace with equal abandon. Fiercely, their tongues duelled, and after several moments had passed, he felt Nii pull away. With his sight gone, Homura soon found that all his other senses were now hyper aware. He could hear the harsh breathing, and knew that the doctor was equally as turned on as he was. He could smell the scent of arousal in the air. And touch – oh, he felt like every single nerve ending was on fire, every sensation travelling rapidly down his spine to pool in his groin. His cock ached, and he writhed slightly, arching his hips a little in an attempt to gain some relief. He didn't want to be made love to – he cared nothing for this man. What he wanted was to be fucked hard and fast, to truly experience the feeling of being deprived of his sight and his hands. To embrace the darker side of his heritage rather than minimise it. "Stop teasing and get on with it," he rasped out a moment later, the painful pulse of his groin only further fuelling his need.

"Now, now," Nii purred darkly as he reached beneath Homura's shirt to brutally twist a nipple. "Patience is a virtue, don't you know? I'd think that a god would remember that…"

Homura let out a feral growl and arched his back off the bed at the harsh treatment, and then he laughed. "And I'd think that a fragile little human would remember that provoking a war god will not ensure a long life."

The doctor smirked. "Temper, temper…" Nevertheless, he got the message and began working the fastenings on Homura's trousers. He let out a pleased sound when he finally got the last one undone, and in one smooth movement, he stripped the other of his clothing. "God indeed," he murmured lewdly as he let his eyes rake lecherously over Homura's body. The man was, in a word, perfect. Even his cock was long, thick and beautiful. "Hn, it almost makes me want to become a believer," he remarked darkly, his tongue coming to rest on his upper teeth. As he feasted with his eyes, Nii removed his lab coat, shirt and trousers himself, set Hunny Bunny on top of his clothing to 'keep watch', and then moved to kneel between Homura's thighs. "So, does a war god need to be prepped?" he asked as he suckled a couple of digits, dropping them to trace around the prince's entrance.

"Not as much as one might think," Homura replied, his words trailing off into a pleasured groan as the doctor plunged his two fingers completely inside him. The sensation was completely different with his eyes covered, and as he writhed slowly against Nii's touch (the doctor really _was_ as good as he claimed to be), he felt his arousal ratchet up another notch. A few moments later, he arched his body off the bed, his head tipping back as Nii struck his prostate, a wanton moan spilling forth from his lips. "Enough," he managed through breathless pants. "Just take me already."

"You're quite demanding," Nii remarked as he pulled his fingers free. "That's alright though," he continued as he gave the god's cock a long, languid stroke, gathering the few drops of precome from the tip and using the pearly fluid to slick his own cock. "I'm used to taking orders from the bottom." He rested his hands on Homura's hips, and with a sharp snap forward, he buried himself deeply inside the god's heat. Not waiting for the other to adjust, he began to thrust, the rhythm hard and fast – more about creating sensations than in establishing sensuality.

Homura inhaled sharply as he was penetrated. Nii was bigger than he had been expecting, and it took a moment for him to get used to being filled. Once he had, he wrapped his legs around the doctor's waist and tightened them, drawing the other even deeper with his thrusts. "More, Doctor," Homura breathed. "You're not going to break me, I promise you."

This seemed to encourage Nii, for his thrusts became deeper, and when he shifted his position slightly, he knew he'd found the perfect angle for Homura gasped wantonly and tugged a little at his restraint. The doctor leaned forward and captured Homura's lips in another bruising kiss, and he let out a soft mewl of his own when the god responded again. He could feel himself drawing near his peak, and he snaked a hand between the two of them to stroke Homura's cock in time with his movements. A few moments later, he let out a quiet groan as his entire body tensed, and he released his seed deep inside the war god.

Homura could feel the warmth spreading inside of him, and after a few more strokes to his cock, he also hit his peak. With a low growl, he came, his release spilling over Nii's hand and onto his chest, his hips bucking upwards with every pulse. After a moment, he sank back onto the bed, sated for the time being. "Hn…that was definitely a very _informative_ demonstration, Doctor."

"I'm pleased you found it _satisfying_ ," Nii replied as he licked his fingers clean, and then slipped free from Homura's body to redress himself. When he needed his tie, he removed the blindfold from over the god's eyes and retied a sloppy Windsor knot around his neck. Then, with a wolfish grin, he undid the belt from around his wrists and threaded it back through the loops on his trousers. "So, am I going to be able to walk out of here now, or are you going to kill me anyway?"

"Hm…" Homura pondered that question for a moment as he gazed at the doctor, and he turned onto his side, propping his head up on one elbow as he bent a knee in a rakish pose. "I think…that I'll let you live. Who knows? Maybe I'll even be compelled to save you when I remake the earth. After all, I might want another 'lesson' at some point in the future."

Nii snorted in amusement, and then lit up another cigarette. Tucking his plushie snugly under his arm, he turned and gave the war god a casual wave good bye. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you."

The scent of his tobacco lingered longer than the doctor did.

After a few moments, a slow smile curved up the corners of Homura's mouth. "You can come out any time now, Zenon. I know you're there."

From behind a pillar, the ginger haired god appeared, his expression uncharacteristically contrite. "I'm sorry, Homura. I just –"

"Silence," the war prince said, effectively interrupting his soldier. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"What? I, um…" Zenon fell silent at that, straightening proudly despite the obvious erection he was concealing in his trousers.

Homura smirked when he saw that, and he could feel a faint stirring in his groin as he stared assessingly at the ginger haired god. "Hn…tell you what, Zenon. Why don't you come over here, lie down and get comfortable. I'm going to need your belt…"


End file.
